Batman: Forever More
by ShadowPsychez
Summary: In the future, the world has brokered peace in the world and the Dark Knight of Gotham is no more...until now a bigger threat looms over the whole world and it's up to the retired heroes to prevent the event of world destruction.


**(A/N) This story is a revamp of a deleted story of mine I wasn't happy with, long story short the Forever Knight story I posted felt rushed to me I didn't set up the universe that I created I hope to rectify it with this story I have taken more time to draft out this one so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin.**

**(Batman and all other DC Characters belong to DC Comics and other DC-related properties)**

**Chapter 1 - No More Heroes**

Fifteen years ago, the world was saved by the Man of Steel Superman who stopped Doomsday from initiating the day of reckoning which would've destroyed the world however this story does not have a happy ending with Superman gone the world was left to its own devices and soon after those with powers or committed crimes were either sanctioned or were forced to become part of society, soon after superheroes became a story to tell the children of the future...

**(Gotham City, December 2019)**

The Iceberg Lounge the public establishment originally established by Oswald Cobblepot now owned by the latest socialite in town Steven Troy who was accompanied by Diana Prince as his common-law wife as she sat looking annoyed as she watched the people gossip about others like little children as she yawned out of boredom as she looked around seeing some old friends and enemies regressed to basic lifestyles.

"Diana please at least show some happiness in these parties," Steven said downing a shot of gin.

"I would Steve if we haven't been doing this for the past week Donna has been on her own long enough," She grunted.

"Look if you must go home do so Diana I'm just here for the people," He finished.

Suddenly the doors opened up and a middle-aged man walked through the door with a shaven beard and visible moustache as he looked around the crowds went silent as the man fixed his tie and made his way over to the bar where a blonde-haired woman turned around smiling at him, this woman was Dinah Drake or known to many as the Black Canary serving as the barmaid of the Iceberg Lounge.

"Long time no see Bruce you come to chat with the socialites?" She asked.

"You've known me for how long Dinah am I one to chat with others?" Bruce said amusingly.

"Fair point rich-boy the usual?" She asked.

Bruce nodded as he reached into his wallet to pay for the drinks as an expensive red wine bottle was placed on the side as she poured a glass of the both of them.

"I'll have a bottle to go too I don't plan to stay here long," He said.

"Trust me I don't want to be here neither Troy is such a deadbeat but I need to support little Ollie in someway," She replied.

Bruce grunted as he downed the wine instantly along with Dinah who poured another but before they could drink anything he felt a tap on his shoulder which got his attention, he turned to see Steve Troy standing there looking rather inebriated.

"Mr Troy pleased to make your acquaintance," Bruce said trying to sound polite.

"Stop talking rich-boy I have a bone to pick with you," He grunted.

"Boss please Mr Wayne isn't here to try and steal anyone or anything like you always accuse him of," Dinah sighed rolling her eyes.

Bruce put down his wine glass and fixed his tie not replying to the drunken man taking his wine bottle he nodded at Dinah before leaving the Iceberg Lounge without saying a word. Dinah shook her head slowly in annoyance it wasn't often she could catch up with old friends anymore not since the law change back in 2004. Bruce walked through Gotham as snow gracefully fell from the sky,

"Bruce its been a long time," Someone called.

Bruce turned around seeing Diana about to get into her car but he only gave a small wave to her before continuing his walk, his behaviour confused her but after all, that has happened she can't blame the man for being reclusive first Alfred passed away then almost everyone he loved was killed during the day of reckoning until he became a hermit living in his mansion all by himself.

"Hey, when are you gonna give me that necklace your mamma gave you?" Someone said sounding rather threatening.

"I told you Chuck I don't have any necklaces to give you drug addicts," A girl replied.

"Oh, a tough one well then let's bring the Troy girl back in a body bag how about it boys?" He asked.

Bruce's eyes widened "the Troy girl" Donna was in danger and he rushed to the alleyway where he saw the black-haired girl get into a fighting posture ready to take on the gang of drug addicts, he couldn't sit back and watch and he jumped from behind the walls slamming one of them into a wall almost cracking his skull and proceeded to knock the others out effortlessly without trouble.

"Get out of here Troy before I call your mother about your curfew again," Bruce said in annoyance.

"Mr Wayne? Since when have you been good at fighting?" She asked.

"That's not important...now go," He finished.

He continued his walk through the alleyway rubbing his fists, its been years since he's been in an actual fight against criminals but why was Donna Troy there, is she getting herself mixed into the bad crowd and if so she needs to be stopped before its too late. Bruce stopped at the end of the alleyway where dead flowers and dried up paint and lipstick covered the walls.

'It has been years since that day...yet I keep coming back' Bruce thought to himself.

Laughter could be heard through his mind as the sound of punches echoed like gunshots from his head as this was the day that almost broke Bruce Wayne and how he brought an end to the reign of terror that his arch-nemesis brought upon him and the others but also this would be the last place where his son Damien would lay as he was murdered in this same alleyway. Bruce picked out a rose from his suit and placed it down where he saw Damien lay forever etched into his mind even if his body wasn't there.

"Mom told me about your son Mr Wayne," A voice said.

"I thought I told you to go home," He replied.

"What home? My mother and father are never there so I don't see any point especially since I get to meet Bruce Wayne for the first time," She replied.

"Just go home Donna otherwise I will call your mother," He finished.

Bruce said nothing as he stood up getting a look of her before walking away without saying a word leaving Donna confused, for a billionaire philanthropist and playboy he sure keeps to himself a lot.

**(Somewhere else in Gotham)**

Diana was driving through the streets barely able to see anything thanks to the snow becoming rougher until she got a call from her car radio from what appeared to be Lex Luthor, she sighed and answered the call.

"Speak Luthor," She said.

"Hello to you too princess I have a small job, we got a complaint in the Gotham area somewhere by Joker alley which has caused a disturbance can you please check it out for me I'll make it worth your while," He explained.

"I'll do the job Luthor just don't patronise me," She finished grunting.

She arrived on the scene where she saw the drug addicts from before groaning in pain as one of them held his head in pain while another was holding his arm as his mouth bled from his shattered teeth.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"An old man...with a moustache and a black suit," He groaned in pain.

Diana grimaced as she knew who the drug addict was referring to, she left the scene following the pathway to the end of Joker alley but much to her chagrin she did not find anyone there, giving up her search she returned to her car reporting back in what happened and sighed in frustration and drove off towards Wayne Manor to confront Bruce.

**(Wayne Manor)**

Bruce was sitting by the fireplace drinking the wine he bought as soft music played in the background as the room was dimly lit by the fire, he began reflecting back to the old days of his career when he almost died trying to stop criminals to preventing the GCPD from becoming criminals and protecting his old friend James Gordon. Barbara his daughter left Gotham after the death of her father hanging up her old suit which has been gathering dust since he left it in the Batcave,

"Bruce I need to speak with you!" A voice yelled at him.

Bruce got up and walked with his glass over to his door opening it up he saw Diana outside and before he could close the door on her she held the door open with her strength looking annoyed at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Bruce do you know what trouble you'll get into?" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Look I apologize for my husband's behaviour the past few days but you can't use that as a reason to go out and pick fights," She said rubbing her eyes.

"If you must know Diana I wasn't wearing a cape or big pointy ears I just helped a girl get out of a tight situation that's all," Bruce replied.

"I have every right to report you to the higher-ups about your misconduct but I'll let you off tonight just leave it to me next time," She replied.

"Misconduct? Please, Diana you seriously eat up what the government feeds to justify their law as to why we need the 'perfect country' in my opinion it's gotten worse since the Justice League disbanded," He said in annoyance.

Diana said nothing as she left Bruce to his lonesome as he stood drinking the rest of his wine as he closed the door, he finally returned to his chair as he stared into the fireplace as he felt a cold feeling flow through his body as a breezy wind blew his hair slightly startling him as he stood up.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"You can't keep following the rules forever Bruce," A voice said.

"I-I can't keep going on like this, I lost too many people during the day of reckoning including you, I can't go back," Bruce replied.

"Don't let those deaths be in vain Bruce, be the man you will always be and prove the world that it needs heroes again," The voice replied.

Bruce felt something shatter within his brain as he looked up and nodded at the voice's direction.

"Thank you...Clark," He finished.

He hallucinated seeing Superman smiling at him as Bruce walked up to his fireplace and pushed a hidden button on the side of the mantelpiece as it opened up he walked down the dark and dank hallway down as he flicked on the lights revealing the rusted but operational Batcave as the bats screeched flying away from the blinding light as Bruce walked towards the bat computer scraping off the dust that covered the dashboard.

"One last time..." He said to himself.

**(Elsewhere in Gotham)**

Donna made her way back home holding her arms shivering as she was walking thinking about meeting Bruce hearing what he had to say about his son and how his life changed after years of torment as his life almost fell completely apart losing everyone you knew? That feeling would be the worst something Donna felt like she could relate too however her thoughts would be stopped as a car parked next to her as the window slid open revealing Diana.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

Donna said nothing as she got into the car feeling the heat was a relief to her body as she sighed.

"I'm going to assume the girl Mr Wayne saved tonight would be you?" She asked.

"I wasn't trying to get into trouble mother I just wanted to explore the city properly for myself for a change instead of just parties," Donna replied.

"Honestly I left your father to his partying as I've grown sick of them however it wouldn't hurt for you to call before you go out," Diana sighed.

Diana turned on the radio tuning into GCPD radio to listen out for any crimes and as luck would have it a bank robbery was occurring just on the edge of town however the chatter between the police officers caught her attention.

"Hey did you see that?" One said.

"I saw a black thing just burst through the window, was it a weapon?" Another asked.

"No it looked like a man, does he have a death wish?" A third replied.

Donna sat up interested in the chat between the three officers turning to see her mother looking annoyed as she cranked the gear increasing the speed of her car.

"Diana, this is Lex stand down my men are handling the robbery I need you here immediately," Lex said through the radio.

"Sorry Luthor but I think this is more important," She replied.

"Dammit you will listen to what I say otherwise there will be consequences...wait what is that Williams?" He said in shock.

"It's like I said boss it's like a demon it took Richards away, knocked out a few of Montoya's guys," Williams replied in fear.

Before he could say more he screamed as the line was cut leaving nothing but static as Lex sighed in frustration.

"Change of plan...go sort out whatever this issue is then report back in," Lex finished ending the call.

Diana said nothing as she continued to make her way to the bank of Gotham, she had an idea of who it might be but wanted to confirm it for herself.

**(Bank of Gotham, moments earlier)**

What started as petty criminals attempting an armed robbery devolved into a slue of bodies unconscious and hung upside down across the gargoyle statues as the people were whimpering in fear from the events that occurred.

"Its awfully quiet in here Chief, maybe we should just get these guys and call it a day," Richards said, his voice halting in fear.

"You heard Mr Luthor we find the vigilante or cause of this and shoot to kill, that's an order, " Chief Renee Montoya said.

Before anything could be done small beeping was heard underneath their feet as proximity mines went off releasing smoke into the air blocking their vision making the assailant's job easier as he jumped in and knocked all of them down with his cape and began taking out two soldiers as the sound of bones breaking echoed through the hall as the smoke refused to disappear. Williams rubbed his face in fear as he dropped his gun among the sounds of gunshots seeing Richards being taken away into the smoke cloud as the sound of muffled screaming was heard.

"Mr Luthor dammit Mr Luthor its an emergency there's something here that looks like a demon!" He yelled.

Williams had no time to explain who the assailant was as the dark shadow loomed over him as he screamed being knocked out by his head slamming into a plant bot by the assailant until the remaining soldier Montoya was left pointing a gun at him.

"Turn around and surrender," She ordered.

"It has been a long time Montoya, but we both know the world need's heroes," He said.

"It really is you..." She said with some form of relief in her voice.

Before they could continue the door was kicked down by Diana distracting Montoya, therefore, giving Batman enough time to escape before being seen, he left the scene completely undetected activating an EMP that disabled any cameras in the perimeter that could track him.

"Chief Montoya, what happened here?" She asked.

"He's back...Batman..he..he did this," She stammered as she sat down to recuperate.

'Dammit Bruce why didn't you just listen to me' Diana thought in frustration.

"No signs of the vigilante he completely took out everything in the surrounding area," An officer said walking in. "But if I have to guess this is Batman's M.O?" He asked.

Diana nodded and got a chuckle in response by the officer.

"Honestly he's done more in one night than we have for years," The officer said leaving the scene.

"Excuse me, Montoya, I have a meeting to attend too," Diana finished.

**(The Next Day)**

Last night's robbery sent the media into a frenzy with images circulating seeing a bat-shaped vigilante gliding across the full moon and the CCTV leak of the entire robbery exposing the return of the caped crusader, however, this revelation would prove to be a fruitful one as the media responded positively to his return to Gotham with a few naysayers wanting Batman gone from this city.

"This is completely against what we formed over fifteen years ago and the identity still remains a mystery even to you Diana," Lex Luthor sighed.

"He was a very private man only Superman knew his name but he's..." She couldn't finish.

Diana wanted to follow the rules but something inside her couldn't expose Bruce's identity to Lex Luthor, inner feelings returning from the past that her friend was clearly trying to do the best thing for his city.

"Say no more Diana, you did your best but Batman is a smart man he would've had a million ways to escape," He said rubbing his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry Luthor but I left my daughter at the apartment I promised to train her," Diana replied.

"Your girl reminds me of someone I knew years ago, she'll be a valuable asset to the division when she's 21," He finished turning his chair around away from the Amazon.

Diana walked out of the building and got into her car to drive back to her apartment until she saw Bruce walking down the street with Dinah stopping at the cafe, having a laugh amongst each other she felt somewhat envious she couldn't lead the same life but at the same time knew Bruce's secret and so got out of the car to confront him.

"Bruce a word in private please," Diana said without saying hello.

"Oh dear Bruce has been naughty," Dinah laughed.

Bruce didn't say anything as he stood up and walked into the alleyway with Diana who sighed as rested against the dirty wall in frustration,

"Late night?" He asked.

"I could say the same for you Bruce, what the hell were you thinking?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm doing what's right Diana, I won't let Clark's memory be tarnished by some rule set by corrupt officials and judging by the fact I haven't been arrested yet you haven't exposed me have you?" He confronted.

Diana said nothing as she realised he was right, even if she had all the evidence to convict Bruce she wouldn't outright expose him,

"I'm only saying this for you cause I'm afraid you'll kill yourself or I will be forced too." She confessed.

"I know Diana you are a good friend and what we had was...magnificent, but I cannot let this world become a husk under a corporate dictatorship," He said adamantly.

"Fine but if it comes down to it, it's your funeral," She finished.

She walked off as Bruce rubbed his eyes in frustration as Dinah walked into the alleyway as Diana left handing Bruce his coffee.

"So she's figured you out huh," She commented.

"She has, she won't expose me her hearts not in the right place to do it," He replied sipping a bit of his coffee.

"Well since we're on the subject I got some sources that tell me your other fears are coming true it seems that the New God's have been colonizing on other planets and your old fling from Apokolips has made it her personal mission to take over this planet," She replied.

"Then that means we have to prepare for the inevitable its time to prepare for the 'Final Hour' plan," Bruce finished before walking out the alley.

"You got it, boss," She replied, her face expressed some worry as she walked away.

Bruce went into deep thought as he remembered the attempted colonization of the New God's organized by Big Barda who used the Justice League to get a significant boost of support from the masses thankfully she was defeated by Superman during the raid with the help of Wonder Woman and himself. She was detained by the division in its early days but was able to escape she was never seen since that is until now.

**(Later that Night)**

Donna was on her laptop researching up this "Batman" she saw on the news and was thoroughly intrigued by the man behind the mask a sense of familiarity was felt as she saw the way he fought off the robbers and was able to take out a force without a scratch. However, this moment was cut short as the door opened quickly as Steven walked in holding a bottle of wine as he stumbled in.

"Long night?" She asked.

"Very funny, just do your homework or whatever you girls do," He replied rather aggressively.

Donna rolled her eyes as she went into her bedroom, locking the door she looked inside her cupboard and pulled out climbing equipment she managed to procure thanks to some "savings" from her father's bank, not that he would notice a few thousand lost.

"Donna, you best not be playing games again, get me a beer!" Steven yelled from the living room.

Donna ignored him as she jumped out of the window using a hook to grapple onto a building, struggling to get up as she looked back at the apartment with mild disgust in her face. She clearly wasn't happy living there especially with a drunk, angry man like her father, soon after Diana walked in seeing Steven conked out on the couch holding his bottle. Grunting in frustration she walked to Donna's bedroom unable to open the door she turned the lock hard enough it forced itself open seeing that she was gone.

"Again..." She said to herself.

She walked over to the couch and smashed the wine bottle against the table waking Steven up to a very clearly pissed off Amazon woman standing over him.

"I thought you were supposed to be at a meeting tonight?" She growled.

"Look Diana it was just a bottle of wine that's all," He slurred.

"Right, right so Donna has disappeared...again, which means that you made a show of yourself...again!" She exclaimed.

"Look I don't need to listen to this I'll go to that meeting tomorrow if it pleases you so much," He backchatted.

Diana shook her head in frustration as the man went into the bathroom hearing him puke into the toilet and left the apartment to once again find her daughter, this duck and goose chase was getting tiring but she couldn't one hundred per cent blame Donna if Steven wasn't such a pain in the ass maybe she wouldn't have such a rebellious phase, to begin with.

"On other news, a crime scene was made after several gang members were found tied up unconscious some with what appeared to be Batarang's stuck to their clothing and hands, its believed that this gang was associated with trafficking and are going to be questioned when they have recovered," The voice on the radio explained.

"Dammit, Bruce," She grunted in frustration

About a moment earlier the gangs were gathered as they were exchanging money for what appeared to be young women, this was indeed trafficking occurring and Batman who managed to find these gang members jumped down from the shadows as he threw some Batarang's knocking a couple of them out instantly. Some of the gang members ran away in fear while one fell to the ground in fear.

"Where is your organization?" He asked.

"Please don't hurt me!" The goon screamed.

"Talk! Or I will crush every little bone in your body!" Batman threatened.

"Okay! The next meet up is at the docks where the people are I swear!" The goon exclaimed in fear.

Batman did not reply as he knocked him out using his grappling hook to get out of there as the sounds of police sirens echoed through the city as someone followed Batman. Soon after Batman arrived at the docks where the goon's information appeared correct this place was with armed men escorting people into cages and crates, how has this been under the radar for all of this time?

"If that Batman rumour is true then we need to hurry up with this delivery," A guard said.

"Look, that Batman wannabe isn't the real deal the original disappeared after Joker got axed." The boss said in frustration.

Batman used this distraction to jump down and hide in the darkness peeking around the corner as a guard walked closer to him where he performed a silent takedown pulling him into the darkness. The boss man and the guard finished their conversation and walked into the small office building giving Batman the signal to find the kidnapped people the sounds of crying and screaming from the cargo crates were inhuman to the point of madness.

"The boss seemed pissed off, you think that Batman has really come back?" A guard asked.

"How am I supposed to know? The world will do anything for some news nowadays," The other guard replied sighing.

Suddenly the two were knocked out rather loudly as they collapsed onto the ground as a hooded person stood over them with a rather pissed off look on their face but was quickly noticed by another guard and began shooting at them with the bullet hitting the leg of the person as they escaped into the shadows. Batman noticed this and rushed towards the guard shooting the dark corridor with bullets as the screams of the kidnapped people were heard. Batman used this opportunity to smash the guards head against the crate knocking him out clean.

"What the hell is going on out here?" The boss yelled.

"I don't know sir but I found several guards knocked out, our operations exposed boss we have to leave!" The guard exclaimed.

Suddenly a guard was thrown over the crate knocked out completely as Batman stood on top of it coated in the darkness that surrounded him with only his white piercing eyes glaring at them as his cape blew in the wind. The boss panicked and ordered the men to shoot at him but this was quickly taken care of by Batman as he jumped through the building using his batclaw to disarm one of them and knocked them out using the butt of the gun.

"Please I'll do anything, just please don't kill me!" The boss begged.

"I don't want to kill you, I just want to face justice!" Batman growled.

Batman used his grapple to string up the boss man letting the blood rush to his head as he panicked. Batman then released the crates as people began pouring out of them surrounding Batman grateful for their release as a helicopter surrounded the area which was his signal to disappear before he got caught.

(An Hour Later)

Soon after all those involved in the trafficking were taken into custody and paramedic's tended to those who were kidnapped as they were wrapped up in blankets to prevent them from freezing to death until they figured out the identities of all the people there, some have emigrated to Gotham while others were filed as missing or deceased. Barbara Gordon the new Commissioner of GCPD and the last Batgirl looked around and sighed in frustration but also in relief.

"Damn it, Bruce, you never give up do you," Barbara said to herself shaking her head.

"Commissioner I have Wonder Woman over the phone," An officer said.

"Diana its good to hear from you again," Barbara said.

"Feeling's mutual Commissioner. I won't take up much of your time but I need some information," Diana said sternly.

"If it's about Batman I have nothing we burnt his file to prevent Lex from finding out who he was," Barbara replied quietly.

"That's correct so he hasn't come to you for information?" She asked.

"Not a word honestly I think he's doing this knowing it will kill him. He doesn't care anymore Diana he's lost everyone I've tried to talk to him but he secludes himself, I was honestly amazed when I heard he went to the Iceberg Lounge," Barbara said sighing.

"Yeah...Okay, Barbara thank you for your time," Diana finished ending the call.

Diana sat in her car sighing as she attempted to call Donna but got no response unsurprisingly. She started getting thoughts that mindlessly chasing Bruce wouldn't accomplish anything even if she died trying all it would amount to is giving Lex's ego a morale boost.

**(Elsewhere in the city)**

Batman hid away from the patrols in the city using the darkness whenever he could hiding in an alleyway when a helicopter got too close to for comfort. He was about to grapple back up when the helicopter left until he heard painful groans from behind the dumpster. He walked overseeing the same hooded figure from earlier at the docks holding her leg which has already lost a lot of blood and was losing consciousness, he picked them up as he grappled upwards calling in a camouflaged batwing as he flew back to Wayne Manor.

"Mom?!" They said weakly.

"I'm not your mother and don't talk you're losing blood," He replied.

Batman flew into the clouds as he disappeared into the night as the police continued to patrol the area as several black limousines drove through the occupied area. Batman kept his eye on the injured person sitting not far away from him, they moved to show their face as Batman's face was stunned in somewhat horror and urgency the person who he found and saved was the runaway, Donna Troy.

"Son of a..."

* * *

So I decided to redo the story I set up previously but I wasn't particularly happy with because I felt like it was rushed, so here's the end result of that I hope it was an adequate start for all of you and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.

See you all soon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hidden Potential


End file.
